Swivel-up dispensing devices have been a popular choice for dispensing antiperspirant materials. One type of dispensing device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,356 ('356). The '356 patent describes a dispensing package that uses a feed screw to drive an elevator which impels a cream product and dispenses the product in incremental doses. A drive of the feed screw is superimposed with reciprocatory motion caused by internal cams which retract the elevator. By intermittently retracting the elevator a particular distance, discrete amounts of the product are dispensed for each cycle and the residual pressure on the product is relieved, preventing it from weeping onto the application surface of the dispenser.